Recognition of activities of various entities (e.g., humans, animals, moving objects) has been an area of interest for many years. For example, some potential applications may include video surveillance, human computer interfaces, sports video analysis and video retrieval. Despite research efforts over many years, accurate recognition of actions, or activities, of entities continues to be a challenging task.